


The Punk

by transking_23



Series: You Have A Twin?!?! [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Deaf Character - Freeform, Terry Payne is Gay, ace Niall Horan, bi Liam Payne, past Liam/Original Female Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transking_23/pseuds/transking_23
Summary: His name is Terry. He’s tan, smart, pretty, and Liam Payne’s gay twin brother. The reason no one knows about him? He’s also deaf.
Relationships: Liam Payne & Original Male Character(s), Liam Payne/Harry Styles
Series: You Have A Twin?!?! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054106
Kudos: 2





	1. One

**Terry’s POV**

My brother Liam was auditioning for X-Factor again. I was proud of him for going back, but it meant that I wouldn't have my twin next to me like I was used to. Mum, Dad, Ruth, and Nicola would still be with me, but none of them were Liam.

_ Can I go with you, Bu? _ I asked in sign, and Liam gave me a soft smile.

_ I wish you could, princess. Tell you what, we'll FaceTime every chance I get. I promise _ He signed back, pressing a kiss to my forehead before heading inside the X-Factor building to audition.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Liam kept his promise, and we even got to get together to celebrate our birthday. What sucked about it was I couldn't stay with Liam after, but we opened our gifts together. I'd gotten him a simple bracelet with the Batsymbol on it, and our initials if you looked closely. Liam had gotten me some new comic books, and the two of us hugged tightly before we had to leave.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_ Promise you won't forget me when you get through this time? _ I asked him over FaceTime, and Liam grinned.

_ You think I'll get through, Princess? _ Liam asked, his eyes that matched mine bright.

I nodded, and then we talked about other things. He and some other boys had been put together into a band, and they had so many fans already. Liam didn't want any of them to start hating on me just because I couldn't hear, so I suggested we keep me a secret. Liam had taken a few minutes to convince, but eventually he agreed. With the condition he gets to call me anytime he can and I do my best to answer, even if I’m in the shower. And that I let him buy me hearing aids once he gets enough money.

_ Terry, time for food _ Mum signed to me from behind the tablet, and I pouted at her.

_ Do you have to go now? _ Liam signed, pouting at me, and I pouted back as I nodded before we signed goodbye and I went to eat dinner with the family.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Liam got through with his band. He sent Dad a text saying that even though they got third place, they got signed. I couldn't wait to Facetime him to congratulate him. I already knew my twin was gonna be amazing with his four bandmates. He’d told me their names and what each of them looked like, so I’d be able to tell them apart if I ever met them. Liam was so proud of me for getting through secondary school and acing my A-levels when he’d dropped out to be in the band. He’d also teased me when I said Niall was the cutest out of his bandmates. We understood each other the way people who weren’t twins never could.

I couldn't wait to tell him about the new girl in town that was kind of his type. Her name was Danielle, and she seemed sweet. She just seemed a bit off, too, so maybe I wouldn't mention her to Liam after all. I didn’t want him to get in a relationship and then get his heart broken. I couldn't stand to see my twin hurting, it hurt me too in a way only Liam would understand.

Liam didn’t FaceTime. He didn’t text me.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It took four months after Liam’s band got signed for me to get fed up with the radio silence between me and my brother. I couldn't handle having to learn about my own twin’s life secondhand anymore, I  _ had _ to learn it from him and see how he was doing. I  _ had _ to know if he was hurting or not. I  _ had _ to know what was going on in his life firsthand, from Liam himself. Not articles, not the internet, not his check-ins with Dad and Mum, but from my brother. I  _ needed _ to see him sign it himself that he was doing good, that he was happy. I  _ needed _ to see my brother’s face on more than just a magazine or on the telly.

**🍏: How r u L?**

It was short, but hopefully he’d respond soon. I needed to know how my twin was doing, because something felt  _ wrong _ . I couldn't put my finger on it, but something was definitely wrong. Even Ruth and Nicola were starting to notice, and they weren’t even close with our brother. Dad and Mum were oblivious to the fact something wasn’t right, though. The way they always seemed to be with me or Liam. Like there was always something wrong with twins to them, but they didn’t understand.

**🍎: I’m okay**

That wasn’t the way Liam texted, and he hadn’t even used my nickname. I couldn't even be sure this was my brother texting me and not someone in his management.

**🍏: Cut the bs, even N & R know smtn wrong**

**🍎: Nothing wrong apple**

As soon as I read the last word of that text, I knew I wasn’t talking to my brother. He’d recognise my contact even after pulling all-nighter after all-nighter to the point he was exhausted. Someone had my brother’s phone, and they were keeping me from talking to Liam. My twin probably didn’t even know what was going on. 

Liam had no idea what was going on. He didn't know I had figured out he didn't have his phone, he didn't know I knew something was wrong.


	2. Two

**Liam's POV**

I couldn't find my phone. I hadn't been able to find it for  _ months _ now. I had to find a moment to get away so I could get a new one and put Terry, Mum, and Dad's numbers in it. I had to tell them that they should probably block my old number so they didn't get any calls from strangers. I'd slipped away enough from my paychecks to buy Terry some hearing aids and myself a new phone without anyone noticing, and I'd buy them when I found enough time to slip away.

“Liam, mate, you've been a bit tense. Something wrong?” Zayn asked, and I sighed.

“I need to slip away to buy a new phone, mine went missing. But I can't get caught since I don't know who took my phone.” I admitted quietly, and Zayn looked thoughtful.

“Could get Louis to pull a prank.” He suggested, and I smiled softly at the thought.

Louis was so much like Terry that they'd either be the best of friends or the worst of enemies if they ever met. I was hoping it’d be the first one.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Louis’ prank went off successfully, and I managed to slip away in the minor chaos. There was this little shoppe nearby where I managed to buy both a new phone  _ and _ hearing aids for Terry. I'd even managed to get Aquaman themed ones, since my twin had a slight fancrush on the character. I couldn't wait to see Terry, Mum, Dad, and the girls for Christmas. It was still 7 months away, but I couldn't wait to see my family again. 

I needed to know how my brother was doing, I couldn't stand finding out secondhand. I couldn't handle having to learn about my own twin’s life secondhand anymore, I  _ had _ to learn it from him and see how he was doing. I  _ had _ to know if he was hurting or not. I  _ had _ to know what was going on in his life firsthand, from Terry himself. Not my check-ins with Dad and Mum, but from my brother. I  _ needed _ to see him sign it himself that he was doing good, that he was happy. I  _ needed _ to see my brother’s face without looking in the mirror.

I slipped back in before anyone other than the boys noticed I was gone, and gave a subtle thumbs up to Zayn to let him know it'd worked and I'd bought what I needed to.

I'd mail the hearing aids to Terry as soon as I had a chance to. I wanted him to be able to hear my voice and listen to music. Plus I couldn't wait for him to hear his own voice and know how similar our voices were.

Once I was back in mine and Zayn’s hotel room after we were done rehearsing, I sat on my bed and pulled out the phone that had thankfully come with everything I needed plus encryption so only I could open it. I quickly put in Mum, Dad, and Terry’s numbers while I was alone, making sure not to save Terry under a green apple emoji this time. I didn’t want to lose contact with my brother.

**To 🌲: Hey princess, I got a new phone since someone took mine**

**🌲 changed you to 🍁**

**🌲: Missed talking to you L**

**🍁: Missed you too. Can’t wait to send you something I bought :D**

**🌲: Can’t wait to see you on FaceTime when you get enough time C:**

I looked up once the door opened to see Zayn, and relaxed. He shut the door behind him, and glanced at the phone in my hands before looking at my face.

“It’s encrypted, and I’ve put my family’s numbers in it. Could add yours, if you want.” I offered, and he gave a soft smile before nodding.

“I’d like that. S’nice knowing ya could call me even though your other phone’s still MIA.” He said, and I put him in my phone right away.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

We got through four more shows before my old phone turned up. As it turned out, management had taken it because I was “spending too much time talking on it and not enough rehearsing” according to them. Once Louis, Harry, Niall, and Zayn had found out they’d wanted to fight our team. Especially after finding out someone had been tasked with replying to my family to make sure none of them noticed anything wrong. Except Terry had, Terry always knew when something was wrong in my life. I could always count on my brother when something was wrong.

Once I assured the guys that everything was fine, that I wasn’t that upset over it since nothing really bad had happened, they settled down a little. I had a secret phone to text my family for when management took my main one away, and only Zayn knew about it. It was something that made me feel a lot better about being in contact with my family.

**🍏 wants to FaceTime**

I smiled, and clicked accept since my bandmates weren’t around to see Terry on the other end. He’d somehow convinced me to keep him a secret, and that meant he had to stay a secret from the band as well.

_ Bu! _ Terry signed with a grin when the call connected.

_ Princess! _ I grinned back

_ Mum and Dad and R and N think we might be able to come visit you at one of the shows, Bu. I can’t wait to see you face to face again _ Terry signed excitedly, and my grin got wider.

_ Really? That’s amazing, Princess! I can’t wait to hug you again, no one else gives hugs like you _ I signed, and Terry looked proud.

There was a knock on mine and Zayn’s room door, and I glanced over.

“What is it?” I asked the person at the door.

“The lads wanna do a night out. You wanna join?” Louis asked.

_ What’s going on? _ Terry signed.

_ My bandmates want to do a night out, just the five of us _ I answered.

_ So join them, you need to be friends with each other if you want to enjoy your time in the band, Bu _ He smiled warmly, and I nodded.

_ You’re right. I’ll talk to you later, Princess _ I signed, and Terry signed his own goodbye before we ended the call.

“Alright, just let me find something to wear.” I called to Louis, who had probably been standing at the door waiting for my answer.

“Alright, but don’t take too long since we wanna sneak out soon.” Louis said, and I rolled my eyes with a smile.

I quickly found a top and some skinny jeans, and grabbed my shoes before making sure I was still wearing the bracelet Terry had gotten me for our birthday. I never took it off, I just forgot I was wearing it sometimes. The guys had asked about it a few times, and the clearest answer I’d given them was that a family member gave it to me.


End file.
